The Raven and the Rose
by Lady November Nocturne
Summary: Sebastian X OC. Sebastian has an interest in a noblewoman and things will go along as my mind decides to work! :
1. Chapter 1 Sleeping Beauty

Haven't done any anime fanfics yet so this is my first. Hopefully, you could please leave me a review if you find Sebastian a bit unlike himself and tell me why you thought that or just if you like it. Either way review I guess! '~.~

~Sara Ana

* * *

1687

A raven haired girl ran through the abandoned ruins of the broken down cathedral, the moonlight shining through the stain glass windows. Her pale skin seemed to reflected the light away, her chocolate brown eyes full of worries as tears silently cascaded down her face. She touched her lips feeling the blood, realizing it was busted as she felt pain like dull knives digging into her heart. The girl began coughing the crimson liquid onto the rotted wooden floors of the cathedral. Her world become blurry as she heard footsteps.

"That man wasn't as caring like you thought was he," he said with a low chuckle. What if I could take the pain away, Selene?" A velvety voice asked as he patted her shoulder. His black hair framing face, his amber eyes staring at her like a vulture does as it hovers over a carcass. "Will you become a demon of hell, forgetting about the Gates of Heaven? Are you willing to be mine forming a contract with me?"

"Yes, just make it stop. I can't take this anymore," she whispered, holding herself as if she was falling to pieces like a broken doll. He laid her on the alter as he made a pentagram with her blood on the floor, holding a white rose. She laid there as he bit her wrist drawing blood it dripping onto the flower staining the petals.

"I'm sorry but this will hurt," he said with the sadistic smile of a masked harlequin. He took off his black glove with his teeth revealing black nails and a pentagram with a circle of thorns around it. Then he bit his hand allowing the blood ridden flower to be stained with his. The flower turned black as Selene's eyes shut, she felt as though she was being stabbed all over, it started at her heart and fanned out slowly, she began whimpering quietly as he stood there smiling, pushing away the strands of hair from her face. When the feeling of blades subsided, a cold melancholic feeling spread while her right hand burned. The man carried her off the alter and to a broken mirror were the religious icons once where. He smiled as she gasped looking at her eyes, the were those of a cat, ebony diamond-shaped pupils, red irises. He laid her down on a pew showing her what had happened to her hands. She had a black pentagram just like his on her hand, her nails turned the color of ink. He slid a ring on her finger, the rubies embedded on it shined in the moon's glow.

"This shows that you are mine," he said, tracing the symbol," Selene _Michaelis."_

"Sebastian, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you," she said, meekly looking down at her lap. He grabbed her chin lifting it to face him.

"Humans make mistakes," he said, tucking the dyed rose behind her ear.

"Some will die for theirs," She said, anger radiated from her eyes like light from a candle, her lips a sadistic grin. He smiled triumphantly, so rarely did any human captivate him like she had during the small outbursts that showed a sadistic sarcastic egoistic personality waiting to be uncaged compared to the timid innocent caring act that she performed when being a noble woman surrounded by others. Sebastian really didn't understand her when it came to him though, she cared and in a way loved him deeply or was terrified of him because she had known what he was. He thought to himself, it doesn't matter which one, she's mine.

"Shall we give Louis a visit then?" He asked, holding a hand out which she gladly excepted.

* * *

The nobleman sat, his blonde hair glistened in the candle light, green eyes reflecting the flame like mirror, acting content in his chair as though nothing had happened. He beat her under the influence of alcohol and let his half dead fiancé limp away into the woods, he'd just say that wolves or bears attacked her when the corpse was found. The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls, probably a servant he thought to himself. He was naïve all his servants had been whisked away from this life and laid in the basement, just inanimate corpses. This game was coming to an end, time to say checkmate. Everything settled down for a short time, an eerie quiet, that made him paranoid. Someone began knocking at his door he opened it cautiously.

"Hello, Mr. Dupont," a man greeted with a Cheshire cat grin, a women followed him with the same expression eyes like daggers.

"Selene? What? Who is he?" Louis asked infuriated by this stranger.

"My name is Sebastian Michealis and this is my wife Selene," the man said, showing her hand, that grin got winder as he stared at the noble's expression that gradually got melancholic yet anger still showed.

"Isn't it sad, Louis? You and I could've had a nice life together but your low-grade stupidity got in the way. So sad…too bad," she said sarcastically faking a sad expression.

"Selene, shut up!" He responded only to get pushed back into his chair by Sebastian as they closed in on him. She took a long silver fireplace poker, placing the tip in the fire as Sebastian twisted Louis' arm back. The noble bit his lips trying not to scream but as soon as his arm gave a sickening crack, screams and tears came. Selene began laughing, clutching her stomach, her new husband smiled, Louis stared in awe of the monster that she was. She continued laughing and it was getting out of hand.

"Selene?" She had began crying in the middle of her hysterics, grabbing bunches of her hair, pulling at them. Sebastian left the noble in pain and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I..a..don't think I can..ha do it!" She was barely able to say it without laughing. The demon lifted her back onto her feet then grabbed the poker. He wrapped in arm around her waist and helped her hold the burning poker.

"Selene, I expected more integrity from you. He killed you and yet you say you can't end him like he did to you." He said, angry almost but that look softened as she regained composure, holding the soon to be murder weapon tightly. She shrugged him away and walked to Louis who was barely conscious.

"You'll enjoy hell, goodbye," she whispered in his ear as the demon chuckled. She raised the burning iron and slashed him across the chest until it reached the heart then in one harsh push the tip slid into his skin, blood oozed everywhere. He choked out some blood and slowly fell into the eternal sleep. Sebastian came up behind her and hugged around the waist.

"That wasn't bad for a beginner," he stated, putting his head in the crook of Selene's neck, smelling my hair. She leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"Sebastian, am I suppose to feel sleepy?" She asked.

"Demons don't need sleep after they in a sense hibernate." He said all knowingly. "You'll only sleep for a hundred years or two. I have something prepared for you so you'll be safe." He said quickly, picking her up as she slowly feel asleep. There was an old tomb under the cathedral which he had prepared ahead of time. He pushed a religious icon into the wall, making it move so he could get through. There was a couple candles laid about and a black casket in the center. Carefully he placed her petite form into the enclosed bed lined with dark velvet, waking up a demon was not a wise thing to do and Sebastian had been around long enough to know that. She opened her eyes slightly and muttered something quietly to him.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. I love you, goodnight." He said pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her gently.


	2. Chapter 2 Blooming

I thank airie797, SebastianFan870, watergoddesskasey, ., and theworlddreamer for reviewing thus possibly boosting my ego. :)

~Sara Ana

* * *

"If you have time to be loafing around, get to work!" Sebastian screamed at three incompetent servants who ran away from him like field mice. He walked down to the basement walking past the shelves that were filled with wine bottles and tea. It was fairly late but there was still work for him to do, he had to prepare for tomorrow and there was one thing he didn't want happening. He made it to a wooden door, taking a key from his coat he opened the door and light a couple candles that were laid throughout the small room. A casket laid in the middle, he opened both hatches and there she was still sleeping her black hair tousled, lips red as blood, white dressed still stained with blood and torn, in some places the white turned gray, and a dead black rose in her hair. He expected her to wake up soon it had been over two hundred years and having a girl walking around the mansion in a bloody dress was not a good idea if she was suppose to get along with everyone so he was going to hide her in his room. He took her out of the casket and began walking up to his quarters with haste. She moved slightly adjusting herself in his arms.

"Seba- Sebastian," she whispered out, incoherently, he knew soon she'd wake completely probably within the week. He opened his door and went to a dark wooden armoire, he placed her inside of it despite the cats that he had stashed within it as well. She fit inside it, her back leaned against it, knees up as her face rested on them, hands wrapped her legs. He smiled slightly looking at her innocent look as she slept if she had been awoken she wouldn't look half as innocent as she did now. Demons when asleep were completely harmless but when awoken purposely by some stupid human they kill indiscriminately, a defense mechanism to ensure survival. This hibernation was very important, it allowed powers to stir inside the demon, helped it understand it's new form and purpose. There was a bad side to it, the sleeping monster in human form sucked souls from people to keep itself from starving so he would occasionally take someone from London who would not be missed or cared for and give them to her as sustenance. He closed the doors that hid his wife and walked away into the hallway.

"Time to prepare for the morrow."

* * *

Sebastian noticed when he returned to his room every night that Selene had been moving more and more when he took her out of the wooden safe and laid her on the bed. She even muttered and whispered things more, sometimes what she said sparkled old memories.

* * *

_Summer of 1686_

"_Why am I surrounded by morons?" She asked blankly starring off into the forest from a balcony. She had to attend another party for her family's reputation and her dimwitted fiancé. Nobles were really something to ponder about, uncaring selfish…spoiled._

"_You're hiding from them, huh?" A stranger asked, black hair framing his pale face, brown almost red eyes, wearing clothes of an aristocrat. She didn't look at him but his voice was silky and all the more remember-able. _

"_Who dragged you here, Sebastian?" _

"_No one, I heard you came so I figured I'd join you," he said._

"_You've been following me a lot. I've seen you when I'm doing business in Paris. Am I really that interesting? She leaned over the balcony with a bored expression._

"_When you aren't around other and acting. Yes." She mischievously smiled in response. _

"_You noticed? You're smarter than everyone else here if that's the case." _

"_Such kind words. I wonder if anyone else realizes how you truly are," he said grinning. _

"_SELENE!" Louis screamed in a fit of rage as he saw the scene. He took a deep breath and walked over, grabbing her hand. "You should be dancing with me! Not wasting time with him." He said pulling back inside to the ballroom. She looked back, lusting to get away from the noble who pulled her to the side hallway and began idle threats._

"_Whore! How dare you even look at another man! Do you want him dead?" _

"_No but you I wouldn't mind if you were to die," she said back. The man's eyes widened as he raised his arm up in an attempt to slap her which failed as a gloved hand kept it at bay._

"_You should treat her nicer, Louis, you never know when she'll leave you for dead," Sebastian said smugly.

* * *

_

He walked down the hall into his room following his usual schedule. When he opened his armoire, he was surprised as he was greeted with a small smile from her. She tried to sit up but was unsteady and fell out. Sebastian held out in arm so she wouldn't fall onto the floor.

"Selene?"

"Ahh…ya. How long was I out of it?" She asked carefully getting out of the armoire carefully with some help.

"You feel asleep a year before the Glorious Revolution began about two hundred and ten years, give or take." He stated helping her walk.

"Explains why I'm so disorientated. So where are we?" She asked, curiously.

"I gained a contract with a human during your rest. This is the Phantomhive Mansion, I am a butler to the young master." She chuckled in response.

"Waiting for your treat then?" He rolled his eyes and gave a slight frown.

"You misunderstand, I have feasted on low quality souls for a long time. I'm tired of my old life, only knowing to eat. This time I'm going to pluck the fruit when it's ripe." He said licking his lower lip.

"Starving yourself? I don't think I would do that ," she said doubtfully, shrugging.

"He is persistent, the game he plays won't last long."

"I hope I'm not good at sharing." Her tone was flirtatious as it was sarcastic.

"We should change your clothes, red looks beautiful on you but I prefer black." He said smirking. She slid off her dress, the steel corset was loose and would never work anymore so that was tossed aside with her old crimson stained attire. He gave her some black clothes that she quickly put on, getting dressed wasn't hard she wondered why nobles had people dress them. It was a knee length black dress, long sleeves extending to her knuckles, dark stockings with black boots.

"Here you're mark will show," he said putting lace gloves on her hands. He walked to the door and she followed.

"The young master wished to see you after you woke up," he stated grabbing a red rose from a nearby vase, putting it behind her ear. They walked down the hallways, upstairs, and eventually Selene stopped trying to remember. He knocked on a door walking in after getting a response.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, young master. Selene awoke today." He said, formally, gesturing to the girl as she walked in to join him. The chair was turned around, facing the window.

"Very well, thank you, Sebastian." A child said as he swiveled his chair around to face them. This boy was in his early teens, had a large cerulean since the other was covered with an eye patch and dark hair that had a blue hue to it. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, owner of this household. Hopefully, he didn't tell you anything too horrendous about me."

"I'd never talk about you behind your back. I like seeing your reactions," he responded, smirking. Selene chuckled receiving a glare from the young Earl.

"You both have that annoying sense of humor, apparently…" Ciel said, eyebrows knitting together.

"So you wanted to see me?" She stated rocking back and forth on the heels of her boots.

"I want to know whose side you're on."

"I don't understand what you're saying since I just side with him," she said, pointing to Sebastian.

"That will work," he said, redirecting his attention to his paperwork. "You both may leave, since you're Sebastian's wife you'll work with him." Sebastian gave a small bow as did Selene following his lead and they exited the room. Some of the other servants were gossiping in the foyer as they walked by.

"What are you three doing?" Sebastian shouted angrily at them. "Mey-Rin, have you polished the silver?"

"Umm..well," the burgundy haired girl said putting the tips of her fingers together nervously.

"Finny, have you pruned the garden?" The young blonde haired boy scratched behind his head and his aquamarine eyes looked away from the butler.

"Baldroy, have you even began prepping the food for tomorrow?"

"I was about to but we are all curious 'bout the new girl!" He said, chewing on his cigarette.

"I almost forgot. This is Selene Michealis," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to the trio.

"You have a wife, Mister Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked putting her hands to her cheeks.

"No. We just share the same last name," Selene said, blankly, pointing to the ring on her finger.

"Now, All of you get back to work!" Sebastian shouted, they scurried away like ants. He began walking through the hallway and Selene followed close behind, yawning.

"Asleep for that long and you're still tired?" He asked chuckling.

"More bored than tired," she responded.

"Well, I have a cure for that," he said, he lowered his face and kissed her roughly.


	3. Chapter 3 The Blood, the Wine, the Roses

I thank watergoddesskasey, Aya Ayame, SebastianFan870, FireFlies Twinkle, NarutoFallenAngel123, and theworlddreamer for reviewing my story. Thank you SebastianFan870 for the research paper worth of information that was sent as a review on Sebastian's tastes and I couldn't agree with you more on it and how a religious human wedding would not work for a demon. It's just wrong... Oh before I forget, NarutoFallenAngel123 asked me if the ceremony was an idea I got from Season II...I already typed in explantion on my words Processor so here ya go-

"During the first chapter they had a ceremony that was roughly based on what Sebastian and Claude did in Kuroshitsuji II. He gives her the ring simply because for human a wedding ring symbolizes that the person is already taken. The pentagram on her hand that matches Sebastian's is more of a way for demons to figure out that she's married like the contract on Ciel's eye shows that he owns Sebastian."

* * *

1686

"We gather here in the name of our lord, save us from the eternal sin!" The priest shouted, his voice echoing through the church. Selene sat in a pew, crossing her legs looking over from the balcony. She found it funny the stupidity the church had to it, a bunch of people who thought a man they had never seen or any knowledge of his sheer existence believed that he would protect them. This really was only for appearances, god didn't exist and with everything that had happened in her life he obviously was ignoring her if he did. She got up half way through deciding that boredom might kill her or her throbbing head-ache at this rate and walked to a nearby graveyard. It was quiet as she sat underneath a tree reading _The Prince _by Machiavelli that was always stashed in her carriage seat along with her violin.

"Countess Bourque?" Someone said behind her. She closed the book and got up.

"Yes? Do you need something," she asked looking at the guard.

"Louis XIV, the sun king, demands you foreclose the information of where Count Charles II is!" He stated formally.

"Tell our dear king I do not have any idea where my…beloved ex-husband is." She told him, opening her lace fan using it to hide her smile but her eyes showed him a sincere look of sadness.

"The king told me to bring you to the Château de Versailles, forcefully if deemed necessary, for questioning since you were the last to see him before his disappearance."

"Is that so? I deeply apologize but I am very busy and cannot see him at the moment," she said, putting her hand inside her velvet coat, grasping the silver handle of a knife walking towards the man. When she was a couple inches from him, the knife dived into his chest, making sure that the blood would not spill on her. As he laid dead on the floor she threw the knife into the forest. She grabbed her book and walked back into the church.

* * *

She walked through the city of Paris, attracting the attention of many with her crimson dress that hung off the shoulder and had a v-neck that showed an ample amount of cleavage. She looked at a man with black hair and pale skin whose brown almost red eyes were watching her so intently she thought he'd bore a hole through her. She instead looked at the diamond engagement ring she was wearing that her new fiancé, Louis Dupont, who really didn't have a bigger world than his wallet. She was waiting to end him but he was observant when he wasn't drinking and even he was drunk he was psychotic. They had known each other since they were children not really ever liking each other.

"Hello, Mademoiselle?" The man asked from behind her.

"Sir? Is there something I can help you with?" She said turning around, getting a better look at him.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me… I do not know this city very well and I was hoping a woman like yourself could assist me," he told her, smiling, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"If you want assistance, go to the library," she stated, jerking her hand away. He stared at her wide-eyed as she walked away, she had eluded him. Most women he charmed but she walked away content of him. Was she just playing with him? He followed her as she made her way to Notre Dame. It was the ideal place to hide in her mind, so quiet your breath could be heard and no doubt that the man she had just meet was following her. She quickly made her way through the crowds of people, losing sight of the man. The black-haired girl walked through an alley using it as a shortcut, she was almost out of it until the man started walking towards her.

"What do you want?" She asked as her back hit the wall and his hands grabbed hers pinning them above her head.

"I saw you kill that man earlier," he whispered into her ear. He watched as her eyes widened. She began moving her arms in attempts to get out of his hold which failed miserably as he pushed his body closer to hers, letting go of her arms and wrapping his around her while Selene had her hands on his chest, trying to push him away

. "You also poisoned your husband's tea, didn't you?" He asked, smirking. She starred at him in complete horror, how did he know about that?

"Let go of me!" She shouted, hitting him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"What's your name?" He chuckled at her, one minute she was going to try to beat him now she was asking things politely.

"Sebastian Michaelis, and yours?"

"Selene Bourque, now could you please…?" He let her go and backed away giving her more space, typically most humans would run after that but she stood there just watching him.

"Goodbye, I'll see you later," he said leaving her dumbstruck in the alley.

* * *

She stood in her library, playing her violin. The sounds of Jean-Baptiste de Lully's Gavotte resounded through the building. The servants slept in their chambers in a small building next door, she wasn't aloud to do much when they were around. She knew they gossiped about her being unsuitable for man she really didn't care but hearing their whispers destroyed her concentration. Most women didn't do anything creative, they didn't paint because nude models were always male and who knows what could happen if a women sees a naked man? Nothing but still the idiotic society thought it improper so they would paint flowers of something like that. There was one picture she did love through, Artemesia Gentileschi's _Judith beheading Holofernes_, beautifully done in oil paints with a woman killing a man aggressively which was a great change from the more passive versions like Botticelli's. She of course she hid her in an old wardrobe in the attic, most being something more passionate than still life, she had one picture she drew that was indeed a reflection of herself whether she'd admit it or not. Someone began knocking on the front door, she put down her violin and quickly went to check who it was.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you so soon, Mister Sebastian." She said, opening the door enough to poke her head out.

"I'm sorry for interrupting what you were doing but the storm caught me by surprise."

"It's quite alright, you could stay here for the night if you wished."

"I'm faltered even though I caused you all that trouble back in the alley earlier today?"

"I was a bit rude but for obvious reasons as you know," she stated earning a grin from him.

"Madame Selene, here, a present for all the troubles I caused you," he told her, putting a red rose in a her hair.

* * *

Autumn night of 1687

Selene sat on the of her red satin bed reading a leather bound book of Shakespeare's works in her nightgown. The house's inhabitants slept as she read, though sounds of footsteps echoed through the corridors. Sebastian made his way through the large manor, Selene's bedroom door was slightly opened as he walked into her room. She ignored his presence only glancing occasionally as he walked closer to her. He had only a few other encounter with her which he found entertaining. There were many comments she had made during that evening ball, those simple comments sparked his little interest with her. She closed her book placing it on her nightstand as he placed his hands on her shoulders sliding the dress off. This was one of the few times he had ever succumbed to a woman's charms.

"Is my hair really that fun to tangle?" He asked, lying down propping his head up with his hands on the red satin sheets of Selene's bed.

"I guess, I was just wondering if you do this every night with another women," she said twirling his hair with her fingers, lying next to him. He chuckled sitting up and leaning on the headboard, she snuggled up to his chest.

"You've made an unsuitable wife for someone who wants to be the first to sleep with me." He found her comments funny considering she really didn't care and was just saying it for a good laugh.

"I heard Louis is boring in bed at least I can make you shout my name," he stated, more than pleased with himself. Selene rolled her eyes, silently laughing.

"Remember the first time I did this to you?" He asked remembering the noises she had made.

"Your methods weren't exactly orthodox."

"If I had asked to have sex with you, me being a complete stranger, you would have done it?" She was silent as he kissed the corner of her lips. "But I think you like having someone who has complete control of you. You are such a masochistic."

"Hmph. You were quite vocal yourself." She said as he got up and began putting his clothes on. "Sebastian, please try to close the curtains when you leave."

"I'm not leaving yet, you're just dying to get rid of me."

"I am not. I quite enjoy your company and usually you leave after doing _that_ to me."

"_That_? I did a lot could you narrow it down?" He stated, chuckling at her expression.

"Forget it," she said blankly.

"Does Louis know of our affairs yet," he asked changing the subject.

"No, but he's more suspicious of you since the summer ball. You shouldn't have intervened," she told him, her eyes brows knitting together.

"He's at the front door."

"What! At this hour!" She quickly got out of bed and put on a nightgown. "Can you leave or hide? I don't think either of us wants to explain this to him."

"Isn't he already bothering you about those sword dueling classes you've been taking?"

"Please, don't remind me." She said, leaving the room and walking to the front door. His annoying voice before she could even see the door.

"Yes, Louis?" The aristocrat looked at her, anger in his eyes. She looked at his carriage a bottle of wine resting on the floor. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to enter under the influence of alcohol. Please maybe another time." She began to close the door when his hand jerked out, keeping her from closing it.

"Do you think I'm blind and deaf? I know that man is here!" He shouted at her, his green eyes inflamed.

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"The lies! Your goddamn lies, you harpy!" He grabbed her hand and yanked her outside with him.

"I want you to suffer like you're making me!" The noble took his sword and slashed her arm, blood poured out, staining her dress and the marble stairs. She ran into her mansion going to a medieval suit of armor and grabbed it's sword. When she turned around he was behind her staring wide eyed, was a battered woman really going to fight against him? Sebastian looked over from the dark hallway watching them as she circled Louis like an animal in the pitch black foyer only a few candles on the walls lightened their arena.

"Leave, Dupont, or meet your end by my blade. You're stupidity is grating on my nerves."

"I'm not afraid of a girl with idle threats," he stated slashing the air with his sword while Selene stood behind him. She laughed as she grabbed his coat pushing him backwards to her and placed her sword on his neck.

"Game over, get out," she told him, pushing him out the door, locking him outside as she walked to the hallway. She would savor this victory over the oppressive man for today, not knowing that she'd regret defying him later.


	4. Chapter 4 Deflowered Rose

This chapter has a special mature scene *wink-wink*. I was curious thinking about how they would do.._things. _So I got carried away by the pervert inside my head, hopefully it isn't dreadful. There's a link to a picture of Selene on my profile. The corset she's wearing makes her chest look small in the picture I drew of her in Victorian undergarments... ;P

~Sara Ana

* * *

Spring of 1687

It was a joyous occasion in the theater at Versailles as the dancers moved to the beats of the large orchestra. Only men stood on stage dancing to the beats that the musicians created. Count Chevalier on the private balcony next Selene's, she watched through a pair of binoculars and noted him was glancing over at her when she wasn't looking. They were not close friends as they once were since the death of Charles the II of Bourque, but in reality he had every reason to stray from this woman who had poisoned his friend. Selene had greatly interested him, her radiant beauty, ferocity that she held in her youth. There was a time in his young adulthood when Selene's father had said he wished for marriage between the two when she was still a baby, the count had told them no, he wished he had said yes looking at her milky skin and beautiful raven hair. They locked eyes for a moment as he beckoned her to join him, really not giving her a choice as he whispered something to a guard. She got up and began leaving her balcony with poise, her long midnight dress trailing behind her like a shadow. Her dark tresses were tied in a tight braided bun with white ribbons which was different compared to the curls worn by every other woman, glistening diamonds on her hands and neck, hands gloved in black satin that hung gracefully at her side as she walked, her heels clicking with the tiled floor as she walked over to him.

"Count," she said, formally bowing, putting her hand over her heart.

"Selene, it has been quite some time since I last saw you," he told her gesturing for her to sit in the seat next to him. She sat down getting a better look at the man, his curly red hair of a wig went down to his mid back, a long coat made of red velvet and fur hiding his lacey breeches, his two ice toned eyes staring.

"I give you pity, you're so young and yet you have already seen death take your loved ones," he stated rubbing her bare shoulder, faking comforting her but trying to seduce her. She shrugged him away, looking at the stage's performance. He was too blind to notice the blood-toned eyes that watched him.

"It's quite alright."

"I don't see how it is, your family engaged you to another man days later after my friend was murdered," he said, grasping her chin so she'd look at him. If looks could kill, he'd be in a pool of his blood, he quickly let go of her and let her watch the dancers.

"I'm sorry but I must be on my way," she said as the show ended, getting up.

"I hope to see you come out of your home more, goodbye," he told her as she bowed again and left. She speedily walked through the halls until a gloved hand grabbed hers.

"Go away Louis, Count, or whoever you are," she said angrily, wanting to slap them.

"You want me to go away, what did I do?" Sebastian asked, faking a sad expression.

"Oh, sorry thought you were someone else." She turned around getting a better look at him; straight long black hair, raven colored coat that had no shape to it decorated with braids and buttons, the breeches and shoes simple and a dark color to match the rest.

"I'll see you later. I have things I need to attend too," he stated leaving. She stood there for a second or two staring at his back. She quietly followed him through the crowds of people in the theater and city. The count was dragged into an alley way and she heard a series a murmurs and pleas.

"You touched something that is mine." Sebastian said, removing his glove with his teeth, revealing the pentagram.

"What are you talking about? I'll give you whatever you want!" The count said, praying with his eyes closed. His eyes began to glow pink and so did his pentagram as black feathers fell, hiding the two men. There was the count's dead body leaning against the wall with an agonized expression on his face and Sebastian stood there smiling, putting his glove back on.

"I know you're there, Selene," he simply stated sighing as she walked over to him. She stood there looking at the corpse.

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No, and besides who would believe me? So what are you anyway?"

"A demon, are you frightened," he asked.

"Shocked maybe, but frightened…no," she told him. He looked over her attire, more thoroughly than before.

"Your hair looks hideous like that." She rolled her eyes as he undid the braids.

"It's looks better than the stupid wigs everyone else wears." She said, chuckling.

"Now it looks worse, keep your hair down," he told her as he ran his fingers through the wavy hair that had been in the braids that looked weird since her bangs that stopped at her eyebrows covering her forehead were straight.

* * *

Summer Night 1687 (AN: Mature scene!)

She laid in the bed, looking at the white diamonds on her wedding ring, waiting for Sebastian. She wore a nightgown he had got her during one of their previous encounters, black with see through sides and red roses, she had looked in the mirror earlier and decided that it hasn't dreadful on her. They hadn't done anything, yet, some kisses but that was it really and she was losing her patience with his teasing. He came every couple night and just watched her sleep until he got bored and left. The door creaked slightly as he entered the room, already removing his knee-high hose and shoes.

"Are you going to bed?" He asked not looking at her as he threw his jacked on a chair. She gave a slight frown as she got up walking in front of him.

"Do I look like I'm going to bed?" She said letting her fingers undo his vests buttons. He smirked, putting his hands on the back of her thighs making circles with his gloved thumbs as she undid the lower buttons of his shirt.

"You want it that badly?" He asked, smirking at her as he pulled her up, his hands under the soft snow white skin of her thighs. She gave him a mischievous grin working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Come on, Sebastian, one night is all I'm asking for," she stated hearing him scoff at her flirtatious nature. It made so much sense why he had so much competition for something he had already claimed his. He sat on her bed, her legs around his hips as she gave him lustful passionate kisses while he shrugged his vest and shirt off. She broke away from his lips for a second to breathe as his nails dug into the skin of her upper left breast drawing blood, and drinking it. His eyes glowed for a quick second, her soul was a rare brand he was shocked he hadn't killed her by now knowing that but she was too much fun to just be food. She rested her head on his shoulder tugging at his hair.

"Sebastian…ah…stop doing that, you're drinking too much," she whispered into his ear, he wrapped his arms around her frail form, and pushed her on the mattress. She laid with her legs dangling off the edge, her torso laid on the satin red sheets while he stood up positioning a chair under the door knob so no one could interrupt, then grabbing some ribbons and a sharp letter opener that laid on her vanity he went back to her. She was leaning on her elbows

"Kitten, shhh, if we play very quietly no one will know," he told her putting his index finger to his lips.

"That dress looks beautiful on you but I think you'd look better in this situation without it, don't you agree?" The straps were cut with the letter opener, only seconds after he had spoke. Selene's eyes widened and stared at him as he chuckled at her expression, having unnatural abilities sure were useful at times like these. He grabbed the front of the dress tearing it off and discarding it in the floor. His shadow covered her pale skin and heaving chest, those tight corsets really minimized everything. She sat up on the bed using the bed post for support, staring at the ribbons and knife in his hand questioning what he was doing to do. Sebastian took off whatever clothes remanded on him. He sat behind her wrapping the ribbons to the post and her hands, her back facing him, she looked over her shoulder at him as he pushed her long hair over her other shoulder. He took another one wrapping it around her eyes, which caused the girl to breath quicker not knowing what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" She stuttered, feeling cold metal sliding down her back, giving her chills. The blade dug into her skin, she whimpered as his tongue slid over the wound, he gave her a couple slashes repeating the process, smirking at her whimpers and moans. They cuts didn't feel bad to her, when the knife sliced through her sensitive skin it made her feel more alive somehow. This had been doing on for a couple minutes and he was getting bored rather quickly so he undid the sash around her eyes, she looked at her back, a little light headed from the lack of blood in her body.

"You trust me don't you?" He asked, putting him hands over hers which were still tied to the post.

"What do you think?" She snapped back, breathing heavy, even on the verge of passing out she still had some fight in her. He gave her a few seconds or at least until the situation renewed his boredom and he undid the bindings on her hands and redid them so her hands were behind her back despite the little fight she gave him when he pushed her hands behind her and wrapped the ribbon around them. To her dislike Sebastian was much stronger and she was as helpless as a baby with him around. He placed the knife on the nightstand as Selene leaned her back on the post, her body was paler than usual but her color returned. He grabbed her ankle, dragging her down onto the soft bed, a numb feeling washed over her as he made miscellaneous patterns on her stomach as she struggled against the bonds on her hands.

"You're so cute," he said simply, chuckling at her irritated expression, her eyebrows knitted together. He parted her legs quickly, he placed his knee in-between her legs so he wouldn't have to pry them open if she began rebelling, he began smirking at the faint blush on Selene's face ,crawling on top of her, and grabbing a fistful of her raven tresses he pushed her head up to his so the kiss could become more intimate. When they broke away he let his hand travel down to the undefended area between her legs, the other held her hip in place as his fingers toyed with her clit, his smirk widened as she bit her bottom lip to hid the moans and pleasured sighs that were dying to be heard. Her eyes were tightly shut hiding their dark brown color, he was surprised with how feisty she was not wanting to show she could be submissive but of course eventually her body would take over. She had wanted this but he guessed she wanted to have more dominance during it. He began rubbing it feverously finally hearing a loud moan escape from her parted lips, he snickered at her as he felt her hips rising as two fingers traveled to her moist opening, he held her hips down.

"You're…a…awful," she whimpered out between her pleasured noises. That comment only fueled him, she thought this was the worse he could do?

Sebastian's fingers nudged inside earning a gasp from the woman beneath him, he allowed the muscles the surrounding his digits to relax and began a pumping in and out.

"Ahh! Uhm!"

Selene's moans became more frequent, she had given into her body as he added another figure furthering the abuse. He believed that this would suffice and he took his fingers out licking them. Her chest went up and down as she breathed, he placed his hands on the soft flesh, caressing it, toying with the erect rosy buds. She arched her back, pushing them in his hands, urging him. He sucked on one and then switched, enjoying every sweet moment lustfully torturing her. The demon had been ignoring his desires since the beginning, waiting for her to break and beg, but obviously that wasn't going to happen this time, maybe he'd play a mind game with her next time so she would.

He placed his hands on the sides of her head and pressed himself against her opening, rubbing against the sensitive skin.

"Push you hips up," he commanded looking into her lustful cloudy brown eyes, she complied instantly or at least her body did. He slid in and gave her a moment to adjust to his girth, she let out a sharp gasp. It didn't take him too long to realize she was a virgin, he began some slow paced thrusts, breaking the thin layer of skin that was in his way. The pace was tormenting to Selene, he gradually went faster, his lovers moans becoming louder and more frequent.

"Sebastian, please…ah…harder," she uttered. He smirked down at her obliging, he hated submissive woman but in bed it wasn't to bad and she hadn't been begging since the beginning like others had.

"Ahh!"

He panted feeling her climax underneath him, he began thrusting into her the way he wanted to which was at a chaotic pace and deep, bumping into her cervix. _Typical of him to save the best for last_, Selene thought sarcastically to herself . He gave a grunt as he climaxed, filling her with his heated seed. Sebastian still wasn't satisfied so he continued his quick thrusts after resting on her chest for a brief moment. She fell over the edge of pleasure within a few minutes, sending him following. He laid on her chest resting and pulled out, he untied his captive helping her crawl underneath the blankets. The demon got dressed and looked back at his lover, kissing her.

"I hope we can do this again," he said caressing her cheeks. He sat on the edge of the bed, stoking her black locks and sweat coated skin as she fell asleep.

* * *

SebastianFan870: Hopefully, you got a better picture of everything. Also, now you know _that_ is cutting her... .


	5. Chapter 5 Working

Early Winter 1889

"Have you cleaned the rooms?" Sebastian asked, walking by as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, anything else? I think that list you gave me this morning was just the beginning." She said, crossing her arms.

"Could you clean the library?" He asked walking closer to her.

"I could doesn't mean I will," she said smirking as she began to be cornered between the wall and him. He gave a grin that was reminiscent of a hungry animal watching it's prey, she stared watching his movements.

"Is there anything that will make you change your mind?" He asked, giving a quick kiss on the lips. She stood there calculating, fiddling with a button on her dress. The grin on his face only widened.

"The young master will be expecting me the moment when he calls my name-"

"For tea?" She said blankly and a bit irradiated. "I think he should be able to wait just a little bit while the grown ups are busy."

"What was that?" He said hearing a crash from the kitchen, followed by the smell of smoke. They quickly went to the sound of all the noises.

"Bard, why would you cook a piece of meat with a flamethrower?" Selene asked, pinching the skin in between her eyebrows, eye closed in frustration.

"Is that even a cooking instrument?" Sebastian asked with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter, COOKING IS AN ART!"

"I think you'd actually have to cook something to say that," the girl muttered as Sebastian looked at what once was a piece of meat. Bard blurted out things about his idle opinion as Selene looked around for something to cook instead.

"There's rabbit. I'll make a stew out of it. Will that do, Sebastian?"

"I suppose and Bard clean the kitchen while she does your job," he ordered as he walked out of the room. She quickly finished and gave it to Sebastian to serve while she hit the snow off the trees with Finnian. Despite his super strength he got most of it done with knocking the trees over. Sebastian had told her this way of living wasn't too bad and she could agree with that despite having to redo other people's work, it was much better than her human days giving glares to people when they weren't looking.

* * *

All work had been completed for the day when they both entered into their room late at night. They didn't need sleep usually since it was considered a luxury and Ciel had no jobs from the Queen so Sebastian and Selene had those precious few hours to themselves. The female demon helped Sebastian undress only his boxers on, and she just sat on the bed in her clothing afterward. He walked over and tried to unbutton her dress, but she swatted his hand away and leaned against the head board. Was she playing a cat and mouse game with him? She began to undress herself leaving her thin slip on which was fairly see through and ended at her mid-thigh. Sebastian crawled on top of her as she closed her eyes in thought. He kissed the corner of her mouth,

"Is there something wrong?" He asked breaking her trail of thought.

"No but I was wondering if I could still have children," she said looking at her stomach.

"I do not know. Though I don't see why you couldn't but I don't think we would make decent parents and then the Young Master. Do you want children?"

"Not right now but maybe after you have his soul it'll become a possibility," she simply stated. Her mood suddenly changed from mellow to upbeat as she shrugged him away, he walked over to the dresser and picked up a cat, petting it.

"You might want to put her back I don't think she wants to see what I'm going to do to you," he said smirking as she backed into a desk.

"Now, whoever said I wanted you too?" He walked up to her, grabbing the cat and placing it back into the dresser. Selene grinned playfully walking to the other side of the room arms crossed on her chest as she sat on the floor. Everytime he got closer to her she walked away until she was close enough to the bed, he pushed her onto it quicky getting ontop of her. She put her legs around his waist and rolled ontop of him.

"Sebastian, not now," she whispered into his ear, getting off of him.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's short…major writer's block of recent for this story.

SebastianFan870, you brought up a scene when during Ch. 3, it could imply a rape-like situation but then she said his methods weren't orthodox and most people don't consider the way cutting a lover a normal way of having intercourse. Then with him wanting to break her is more of him being more dominant than her since both of them have very similar personalities. When I thought about it most men want dominance while doing that and also since he is a sadist he would probably want a reaction from her but with how Selene acts she would never be overly submissive.(This made sense in my twisted mind) Hopefully, that answers your questions.


End file.
